


Detente

by entanglednow



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's just the full moon, or this damn town, who the hell knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detente

  
Duke honestly has no idea why exactly it happens. Maybe there's only so much antagonism you can throw at each other before you had to have sex. Maybe they're both gluttons for punishment. Maybe it's just the full moon, or this damn town, who the hell knows.

Tomorrow they'll remember all of the many reasons they hate each other, all the things they've said to each other that they've never had the inclination to apologise for. That they've never _wanted_ to apologise for. They're natural opposites that are never going to do anything but crash into each other at every turn. Hard enough to hurt - one of them at least.

Nathan, for all that he can't feel a thing, can be pretty fucking sharp when he wants to be. But for the moment, he's still soft, still stretched out on the bed, head resting on his folded arms, sheet curled round his waist.

"What about this one?" Duke runs his fingers across a curving line that flicks out at the edge, low on Nathan's back.

"Which one?"

Right, he can't feel it. "An inch above your ass on the right side - kind of looks like a hockey stick."

Nathan makes a noise that sounds like he's sifting through his memory. "Piece of glass from a window I fell through, probably."

Duke can feel the faint curve of it under his finger. It must have been deep.

"Probably?"

Nathan's bare shoulders lift in a shrug.

"Maybe a nail, something sharp. I didn't notice it for a while."

Duke snorts, in a way that he thinks translates perfectly as 'only you, dude, only you.'

There's another scar near it, a ragged circle that looks like something punched in and Duke can't resist trailing his thumb round it, feeling the way the skin is soft and naked in the centre. Warm, pale, and strangely fragile.

Nathan stays perfectly still. He doesn't fidget like other people, there are no shifts of discomfort, no twitching under his lazy exploration, no resettling of weight.

Duke isn't going to pretend that the fact that Nathan can't feel anything he does isn't part of this. That it isn't, in its own way, half the reason for this. Because no matter how much he protests that this doesn't mean anything to him Nathan will always come back. He's always end up in Duke's bed eventually. Nathan will always react, reluctantly, face buried in his arms. He'll react like he can't help it. Like there's no way you can't feel when someone's buried that deep inside you.

  



End file.
